I Hate WOMAN
by MAAF
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pria yang memiliki alergi terhadap wanita karena dia menganggap seluruh wanita itu adalah makhluk yang kejam dan menyebalkan , why ? Tapi entah kenapa Tuhan justru mengirimkan seorang wanita untuk menggangu kehidupannya yang sangat anti dengan wanita .
1. Chapter 1

**Caution : Abal , Aneh , OOC , Gaje , dan lain-lain.**

**Disclaimer : **_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Enjoy !**

" **KUNING "**

Ini adalah sebuah cerita yang berawal dari kebosanan seorang Naruto yang telah menjalani berbagai pengalaman dalam hidupnya diusia yang bisa dibilang masih sangatlah muda, ya diumur yang ke-16 dia sudah merasakan apa yang namanya Drug race , tawuran , cabut-cabutan , merokok di jam pelajaran sekolah , nokip (mabuk-mabukan ) , berjudi di kelas, masang togel ,maen biliar dan sebagainya . Tapi ada satu hal yang sama sekali belum pernah iya lakukan selama ini … Dan karena hal itu pula dia selalu diejek oleh kawan-kawannya .Dia malu dan marah dan berjanji pada teman-temannya bahwa dalam waktu dekat iya pasti akan melakukan hal yang belum pernah iya rasakan selama 16 tahun ngontrak di Bumi.

Lalu pada suatu hari terlihatlah seorang pemuda berambut jabrik kuning ya dia adalah Naruto yang sedang berjalan pulang sendirian dengan motor Honda Primanya yang udah ga layak pakai . Tapi saat dia lagi jalan tiba-tiba ada sesosok anak kecil yang dengan seenaknya ngelempar Paku payung kejalan raya dengan tampang ga si anak kecil ketawa-ketawa gaje terus ngomong

"Mama-Mama liat deh ,ntar tambel ban papah pasti rame kalo aku nebarin paku kayak gini , iya kan mah ?" Si Mamah Cuma bisa cengo dan tiba-tiba teriak-teriak .

"Uaaa , awas paku mas !

Akhirnya Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya tapi sayangnya dia telat sadar dan akhirnya Ban motor Naruto itu pun bocor , tapi alangkah buruknya nasib pemuda itu saat itu ternyata kesialan datang lagi menghampirinya setelah Ban motornya bocor kini giliran Remnya yang putus karena pas tadi Ibu-Ibu teriak dia ngerem mendadak dan pas lagi remnya putus ternyata ada sebuah jalanan yang curam menunggu didepannya . Naruto pun panic lalu loncat dengan tidak elit meninggalkan motor bututnya yang berjalan sendiri menuruni turunan curam tersebut . Lalu motor butut itu pun berjalan kencang menuju ke sebuah warung dan menabrak warung tersebut dengan keras , lalu tiba-tiba ada Babeh-babeh yang teriak dari arah warung itu .

"Woy , Bangsaat ! Motor siapa nihhh … ! Seru si Babeh geram . Naruto yang memiliki prinsip menjunjung tinggi kejujuran hanya bisa jujur dan mengangkat tangannya tanda mengaku kalo tuh motor punya saya . Si Babeh terdiam lalu tak lama kemudian dia bertanya "Woy dongo udah salah jujur lagi … ehh kok jujur sie , eh kenapa loe jujur si ? lu oon ya "Tanya se Babeh sambil garuk-garuk jenggot putihnya .

Naruto terdiam mencerna pertanyaan si Babeh yang tidak masuk akal kenapa hidup serba salah jujur salah bohong juga salah , setelah beberapa saat dia pun mendapat jawaban yang dia pikir adalah jawaban terbaik yang dia punya .

"Cari di Google aja om ?" Jawab Naruto santai. Lalu si Babeh berpikir sejenak "Google ?"

Saat Si Babeh tengah berkutat dalam konflik di pikirannya Naruto insiatif kabur dan meninggal kan tempat kejadian perkara itu agar masalahnya ga membesar . Naruto berlari dan terus berlari akhirnya dia sampai kesebuah rumah besar sesaat dia melihat rumah itu dan sesaat kemudian ide muncul dalam benaknya . Naruto-pun memanjat pagar rumah itu dan bersembunyi disemak-semak . Tapi saat dia sedang sembunyi tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang mengendus-ngendus dari belakang Naruto pun reflek menoleh kebelakang . Dan saat dia lihat ternyata ada seekor bulldog yang sedang menatapnya tajam seolah berkata "Hei , selamat siang aku Bull-Dog apa kau makan siang-ku …?"

Sesaat Naruto memandangi sang BullDog , tapi tak lama kemudian keringat muncul dari kepalanya .

"Ow shieeett…!"

" guk-guk-guk " Dan terjadilah kejar mengejar diantara mereka . Naruto yang sedari tadi sudah berlari akhirnya sudah sampai batasnya , sepertinya dia harus pasrah untuk disiksa Sang Bull-dog hari ini . Tapi ternyata di balik kesialan ternyata Naruto mendapat kemujuran saat dia sedang berlari-lari ditaman Rumah itu dia melihat jendela yang terbuka tak terkunci dan tanpa basa basi dia langsung loncat dan masuk ke dalam jendela dan bersembunyi disana .

" Fiuuh … selamat …" Gumam Naruto sambil mengelap bulir-bulir keringatnya . Tetapi tanpa Naruto sadari ternyata ada beberapa manusia yang terbelalak akan kedatangannya .

"Ng ? Narutooooo … ?"

Naruto pun langsung menoleh kearah asal suara tersebut lalu saat dia menoleh terlihatlah beberapa wujud wanita tanpa busana berdiri sambil menutupi bagian sensitifnya dengan tangan mereka . Naruto pun mengeluarkan air liur dan darah segar pun muncrat dari hidungnya .

"Wah ternyata tubuh seorang gadis itu seperti ini ya " Gumam Naruto lirih .Sepertinya tak ada tanda-tanda ketakutan dari dirinya dia malah berkata seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa .

"Bedebah … beraninya kau dasar lelaki mesum ini asrama wanita tau … Bhak-bhuk bhak-bhuk "

10 Menit kemudian keluarlah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan benjolan di kepala dan memar di mata dan pipi . Ya dia adalah Naruto yang baru saja disiksa oleh para teman wanitanya.

"Hhh ,apes benget daah ! padahal aku kan ga sengaja … sialan" Gumam Naruto sedang berjalan terlihatlah Wanita-wanita yang baru saja menyiksanya keluar dari asrama.

"Kyaaa Sasuke . Sasuke Sasuke . " Teriak mereka hysteris . Lalu Naruto pun mengendus pasrah .

"Haaadaah … Sasuke –Sasuke dan Sasuke hhh …" Lalu dia berbalik dan melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang.

Keesokan harinya ... terlihatlah Naruto sedang mengejar Metromini .

"Ayo Konoha-suna-Konoha-Suna-Konoha-Suna … ayo Bu Konoha,Konoha… Taariiik "Teriak seorang laki-laki di pintu masuk Metromini ( Kondektur )

"Woy Beh tunggu …" Teriak Naruto

"plek-plek-plek ... ayo-ayo cepaat-cepaat !" Teriak si Kenek marah-marah tidak jelas tapi Naruto memakluminya dan membatin " sepertinya dia lagi ngejar setoran makanya dia marah-marah"  
. Lalu Naruto pun naik metromini dengan tidak elit lalu membatin ."Dasar kaum barbar … " Lalu dia duduk disebuah bangku yang masih kosong . Lalu beberapa saat kemudian terlihatlah seorang wanita berambut Indigo masuk metromini yang ditumpangi Naruto dan sepertinya wanita itu kurang beruntung karena bangku kosong yang terakhir telah ditempati Naruto .Dan akhirnya wanita itu pun pasrah dan akhirnya berdiri di Metromini tersebut .Sesaat Naruto melihatnya Iba tapi tak lama kemudian dia teringat kejadian kemarin dan membatin . "Wanita itu brengsek mereka hanya menilai orang dari luarnya saja …" Dan akhirnya Naruto mengenyah kan perasaan ibanya kepada wanita tersebut dan mengacuhkannya . Tapi entah kenapa mata Naruto tidak bisa berhenti melirik kearah wanita berambut indigo itu , dia terus mengamati gerak-gerik wanita itu cemas dan dari kesimpulan yang Naruto dapatkan sepertinya ini pertama kalinya dia naik angkutan umum . Akhirnya Naruto tidak tega melihat wanita itu dia berdiri dan menyolek punggungnya dan menunjuk bangku yang kosong tanda mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk dibangkunya . Si wanita pertamanya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto isyaratkan . Sebelum akhirnya Naruto berbisik pelan "Duduklah … biar aku yang berdiri ." Si Wanita pun duduk dan bergumam tidak jelas.

"Terima Kasih …" Serunya mau-mau kaga-kaga dari kesimpulan yang Naruto dapatkan sepertinya wanita ini menyebalkan . Tapi Naruto tidak peduli dan akhirnya mereka hanya terdiam di metromini tersebut .

15 menit kemudian …

"Beh kiri Beh …" Teriak Naruto melihat si Kenek sepertinya agak tuli .

"Iyee , Sabar-Sabar … Plek-plek-plek …" Naruto pun turun .

"Tariiiiiik …" Teriak si Babeh seperti orkes dangdut,Naruto pun geleng-geleng kepala .Setelah itu Naruto pun berjalan menuju sekolahnya yang sudah tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari sana .Tapi beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sadar kalau wanita berambut Indigo yang tadi satu bis dengannya Naruto tidak peduli dan mengacuhkannya .

Lalu mereka pun berjalan berdua menuju Sekolah Naruto dalam diam .Beberapa menit kemudian Naruto mulai merasa risih akan kehadirannya .

"Hei kau kenapa kau mengikuti ku ?" Teriak Naruto.

"Siapa yang mengikuti mu , aku hanya ingin berangkat kesekolah ku ? Memangnya salah ya ?"Jawab Wanita itu menatap Naruto yang sedang menatapnya tajam . Melihat gelagat Wanita berambut Indigo itu sepertinya bukan orang jahat Naruto pun menghela nafas dan kembali berjalan menuju sekolahnya .

Lalu mereka pun sampai di halaman sekolah , saat mereka sampai terlihatlah beberapa siswa dan siswi terkesima dengan kedatangan mereka ralat kedatangan si Wanita berambut Indigo . Bagaimana tidak , Wanita berambut Indigo itu memiliki paras yang rupawan anggun dan elegan wanita itu bagai malaikat yang nyasar di Bumi .

"Cihh , mereka semua sama saja …"Gumam Naruto yang menyadari kalau wanita yang tadi satu bis dengannya sedang menjadi pusat perhatian . Lalu Naruto pun berjalan kekelasnya meninggalkan wanita tersebut , tapi tiba-tiba kesialan datang lagi menghampirinya ,Saat dia sedang berjalan kekelas ada seorang murid yang sedang bermain bola di lapangan sekolah dan menendang bola itu dengan keras dan bola itu terpental kearah Naruto dan mengenai wajahnya Naruto pun terpental karena baru saja terkena bola dan dia jatuh disebuah benda lunak milik wanita yaitu dada , dada dari seorang Guru Tsunade .

"Waa … benda apa ini empuk sekali …Sepertinya ini tidak asing"Gumam Naruto santai.

"Ehm … Naruto ?"

"Eh Gu- Guru … ?"

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan …"

"Ma-ma… BHUAAAAK " Naruto pun terpental jauh karena dipukul oleh gurunya.

. Murid-murid pun tertawa melihat nasib buruk Naruto yang tak pernah absen menyelimuti dirinya . Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah dan mengelap wajahnya yang lecet akibat bola dan serangan tsunade tadi dan kembali berjalan menuju kelas mengabaikan semua tertawaan yang tertuju padanya .Tak terkecuali si wanita berambut Indigo "Lucu…"Gumamnya lirih.

Skip time …

Lalu bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi . Seorang guru bermasker Kakashi-sensei pun datang ke kelas Naruto tapi dia tidak sendiri karena ternyata ada seorang wanita yang ada dibelakangnya .

"Hai semuanya … perkenalkan teman baru kalian " Lalu munculah wanita dari belakang guru Kakashi .

"Perkenalkan Nama saya Hyuuga Hinata ! Salam kenal semua " Seru Wanita itu lembut sambil tersenyum kelas pun terkesima karena pesona dari wanita itu kecuali Naruto yang sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri . Lalu Kakashi-sensei pun menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada disamping Naruto . Hinata pun menghapiri bangku tersebut dan berpapasan dengan Naruto .

"Hai , Kita bertemu lagi kuning ? "Seru Wanita itu dengan senyuman andalannya yang bahkan bisa membuat seorang Uchiha terpesona dengan makhluk buatan Om Masashi Kisimoto yang luar biasa tapi tidak dengan Uzhumaki . Dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pesona wanita itu .

"Siapa yang kau panggil Kuning aku bukan Kuning … " Seru Naruto membela diri .

"Rambut kamu kuning , jadi kau aku panggil kuning saja ya , ;) " Seru Hinata dengan nada sedikit menggoda.

"Apa ? Aku bukan Kuning aku Naruto jadi jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan 'Kuning'mu yang menyebalkan mengerti " Jawab Naruto yang mulai sedikit risih karena kelakuan teman barunya itu .

"Ohh Nama mu Naruto , baiklah Naroto eh maaf maksudku narato EHH Naruto …Maksudku ehm, Kuning mohon bantuannya ya …" Seru Hinata dengan tampang tidak bersalah .

"Grrrr , Terserahh …"Jawab Naruto mulai kehilangan kesabaran meladeni Naruto pun menoleh kearah lain mengabaikan tatapan Hinata yang sedang memandangnya aneh .

"_Anak kuning ini abnormal apah ? beraninya dia mengabaikan ku, Dasar aneh tapi menarik juga baru kali ini ada laki-laki yang seangkuh ini padaku …_" Batin Hinata.

_**To be continue …**_

_**Hai,nie cerita fiksi pertama gue maaf kalau fic ini buruk dan menyebalkan , lalu kosa katanya sangat jauh dari harapan .**_

_**RnR !**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai kite ketemu lagi nieh , maaf ya kalau kemaren ceritanya aneh coz ane lupa edit jadinye kaya gitu … biasa saya kan juga manusia jadi ga sempurna bukan hehehe *ngeles dikiet mah padahal mah emang dasarnya author amatir*…Ok cukup basa-basi ga penting nye langsung aja dah …**

**Caution :Abal , Amateur , Aneh ,OOC, Gaje ,buruk sumpah ! …dll**

**Disclaimer :**_**Masashi Kishimoto**_

**Enjoy !**

"**AWAL"**

7 Hari sudah sejak kedatangan Hinata di sekolah Naruto dan dalam kurun waktu sesingkat itu dia sudah menjadi kembang kota di sekolah itu .

Lalu di bangku teras sekolah terlihatlah Hinata dan teman-teman wanitanya sedang menonton aksi dari para siswa anggota club Basket yang sedang bertanding di Final Pekan Olahraga Nasional yakni Sasuke , Gaara , Sai , Shikamaru dan Kiba. Saat mereka bertandingan terdengarlah nama mereka menggema di lapangan karena teriakan hysteris para siswi . Mereka memang sangat popular diantara para murid perempuan.

"Kyaa lihat Sasuke dia keren sekali ya"Seru gadis berambut pink Sakura .

"Menurutku Gaara lebih cool"Seru wanita berambut merah apel Karin.

"Akh kalian ini bagaimana Sai lah yang termanis diantara mereka …"Celetuk wanita berambut pirang Ino.

Dan mereka bertiga pun akhirnya berselisih karena hal sepele tersebut .

"Aduh … berisik sekali teman-teman ku ini hhh"Batin Hinata dalam mereka berempat pun kembali menonton pertandingan.

Saat pertandingan berlangsung tiba-tiba Gaara terjatuh saat mendrible bola . Gaara di vonis terkena cedera yang cukup parah dan tidak bisa melanjutkan pertandingan . Gaara pun di bopong keluar lapangan dan di gantikan oleh Naruto .

"Aduh Gaara pake segala cidera lagi … " Gumam Naruto sambil berjalan memasuki lapangan .

Saat Naruto masuk kelapangan terdengarlah gemuruh ejekan dari para kaum hawa " Huuuuu …Naruto payah-payah dia selalu sial , anak ceroboh ,dll"

Naruto pun mendengus pasrah " Hhh … " Lalu pelatih tim Basket itu pun menepuk bahunya sambil tersenyum silau kearah Naruto . Sebenarnya Naruto adalah pemain Basket yang sangat hebat , tapi karena saat bertanding dia selalu di cemooh dia akhirnya menolak bertanding dan memilih untuk duduk dibangku cadangan.

" Bersemangatlah … kobarkan jiwa mudamu ! Naruto anggaplah mereka tidak ada Oke ! cling" Seru laki-laki berambut mangkok Gai-sensei sambil mengangkat jempolnya.

"Iye-iye om woles saya sudah biasa seperti ini hehe…" Jawab Naruto dengan senyuman aktingnya.

Tapi tiba-tiba saat bertanding kesialan datang lagi menghampirinya … Naruto lupa kalau dia belum mengikat tali sepatunya , saat dia sudah bersusah payah mendrible bola dengan cepat dan keren dan melewati beberapa pemain lawan dengan lihai sesaat kemudian dia bersiap untuk melakukan slamdunk tapi saat dia loncat tali sepatunya terinjak oleh kaki pemain lawan dan naasnya lagi saat sedang loncat didepannya ada pemain lawan yang ingin memblock dan akhirnya…

"Awaaas …" Teriak Naruto dengan gerakan slow motion.

"uaaaa… Tidaaak …" Teriak pemain lawan juga secara slowmotion .

"Bhuak …"

"Owwww …" Teriak penonton .

Priiiiiiiit .." Bunyi peluit wasit .

Akhirnya slamdunk Naruto justru malah terkena wajah pemain lawan dan Naruto pun dikenai pelanggaran berat oleh wasit .

"Hhh… sial …"gumam Naruto Seperti orang yang Hidup sungkan mati tak mau . Naruto pun berjalan malas sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya . Lalu pertandingan kembali di mulai .

Lima belas menit pun berlalu . Sekarang waktu hanya menyisakan beberapa detik saja tapi SMA Konoha masih tertinggal 2 Poin dari lawannya.

Lalu di tengah lapangan terlihatlah Shikamaru yang bingung mau mengoper bola karena teman-temannya sedang ditempel ketat oleh pemain musuh . Dia menoleh keseluruh penjuru mengamati dan dia mendapat 2 jawaban dan 2 resiko yakni .

Bola menembus pertahanan tim musuh seorang diri tapi hanya Naruto yang memiliki kemampuan terhebat dalam hal driblle sedangkan aku hanya bisa mengatur tempo pertandingan .

3 point dari tengah lapangan mustahil hanya Sasuke seoranglah yang terhebat dalam lemparan jarak jauh ."Siaal …" Saat Shikamaru sedang berfikir tiba-tiba salah satu pemain musuh dengan cepat mengambil bola dari tangannya lalu dengan cepat mendrible bola menuju jaring SMAN 1 Konoha. Lalu pemain itu pun loncat dan …

"Slam … Duuuuunk ! "

"Bhuaaak !"

"Apaaa ce-cepat sekali anak itu …" Gumam pemain lawan karena gagal melakukan slamdunk karena berhasil di block dengan cepat oleh Naruto . Sejenak Naruto berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang .

"Apa itu yang kau sebut slamdunk hAh , lihat dan pelajari ini…" Gumam Naruto lirih sambil mengubah mode menjadi serius . Sejenak para siswi takjub akan apa yang baru Naruto lakukan tapi sesaat kemudian mereka sadar kalau itu adalah seorang UZHUMAKI bukan seorang yang perfect seperti UCHIHA dan mereka kembali mengenyahkan perasaan takjubnya dan kembali mencemoohnya tanpa alasan yang jelas . "Wuuuuu …"

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli akan cemoohan itu dalam hatinya saat ini yang terpenting adalah kemenangan sekolahnya . Lalu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya lalu sejenak menutup matanya .

"Kami-sama … tolong jauhkan hambamu dari kesialan … sekali aje ! kumohon dengan sangat! amin " Lalu dia membuka matanya , menghela nafas panjang menatap kedepan tajam bagai serigala melihat rusa kutub dan beberapa detik kemudian dia pun mendrible bola cepat kedepan mengobarak-ngabrik lini pertahanan musuh . Lalu Naruto loncat dan bersiap untuk Slam-dunk … tapi sepertinya sulit karena ada dua orang yang membayanginya tapi sesaat kemudian seringaian tipis terbentuk dibibirnya.

"Sasuke kuserahkan padamu ! Bhuak " Naruto pun mengoper bola ke Sasuke dan tak lama kemudian dia terjatuh tertiban pemain musuh . Dan Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan,dia langsung menembakan tembakan three point dan …

"Priit…priit…priiiiiiiiit .PEMENANGNYA SMAN 1 KONOHA ! " Beberapa detik kemudian terdengarlah gemuruh luapan sukacita di lapangan basket tersebut .

"Kyaaaa … Sasuke-Sasuke-Sasuke !" Dan Sasuke pun akhirnya menjadi pahlawan SMAN 1 Konoha. Dan tidak jauh dari sana terlihatlah Naruto yang sedang berjalan sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya karena baru jatuh tertiban pula oleh pemain lawan sejenak iya menatap temannya Sasuke yang sedang dikelilingi para fans dan teman-temannya .

"… , Hhh , aduh sakit amat nih pala …" Gumam naruto lirih sambil berbalik menuju ruang ganti pemain meninggalkan lapangan . Tapi saat dia berbalik terlihatlah Hinata sedang bersandar di sebuah tembok sambil melempar sebotol Pocaris Sweat kearahnya.

"Kuning … Ini untuk mu …"Seru Hinata santai .

"Ng ? "

"Permainanmu keren sekali …" Seru Hinata dengan senyuman paling manisnya. Sejenak Naruto terdiam lalu dia kembali berjalan melewati Hinata sambil meminum Pocaris miliknya .

"makasih…"Naruto malas tanpa menoleh ke Hinata.

"Hei kau tunggu … " Seru Hinata sambil berlari kearah Naruto dan berjalan beriringan .

"Kau tahu … bukankah seharusnya kau yang jadi pahlawan kenapa malah temanmu yang itu ? " Tanya Hinata di sela-sela perjalanan .

"Itu tidak penting … bagiku bisa menjadi juara sudah lebih dari cukup ."Jawab Naruto singkat .

"Wah … kau sungguh bijak yaa aku baru tau anak kuning ceroboh sepertimu bisa bijak juga :o ..," Seru Hinata dengan mata berbinar-binar dan sambil mengaitkan lengannya ke lengan Naruto .

"He-hei apa yang kau lakukan … lepaskan tanganku … " Seru Naruto risih karena dia tidak pernah digandeng wanita sebelumnya .

"Ayolah …mmm seharusnya kau bangga bisa bergandengan tangan dengan wanita seperti ku …" Seru Hinata dengan nada yang menggoda dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Naruto yang Notabene lebih tinggi darinya .

" He-hei … hhh , terserah ! " Gumam Naruto yang sudah kehabisan akal meladeni . Akhirnya mereka berjalan berdampingan dengan pose seperti itu menelusuri lorong-lorong .

25 menit kemudian …

Terlihatlah 2 orang remaja yang sedang berjalan di taman pinggiran kota saat sunset .

"Aduh … kenapa kau mengikuti ku terus ? apa kau tidak punya kerjaan ?" Tegur Naruto mulai merasa risih karena kelakuan aneh Hinata kepadanya yang semakin hari semakin mencurigakan .

" Siapa yang mengikutimu akukan hanya ingin pulang kerumahku … memangnya tidak boleh ya " jawab Hinata jutek .

Naruto geram"Memangnya rumahmu dimanaaaaa ? … setauku ga ada tuh orang baru disini …"

"Makanya jangan dirumah bae atuh … " Jawab Hinata bohong , karena sebenarnya rumahnya bukan disini .

"Hhh , yasudahlah terserah kau saja … aku hanya mau mengingatkanmu satu hal , disini tuh banyak preman mesum loh dan mereka suka sekali dengan gadis-gadis , apa lagi gadis sepertimu … ayo lu !? " Seru Naruto menakut-nakuti Hinata . Dan hal itu sukses membuat Hinata gemetar .

"Be-benarkah …"

"tentu saja …"

"…"

"Uaaa preman …" Seru Naruto tiba-tiba sambil menujuk kearah pepohonan . Hinata pun menoleh kebelakang . Saat Hinata menoleh Naruto pun kabur ."Hahaha … kena kau !" Dan setelah merasa Hinata tidak mengikutinya Naruto pun kembali berjalan santai menuju Rumahnya .

"Hhh … sekarang aku sudah aman ! tapi kasihan juga sih dia … bagaimana kalau disana memang ada preman , lalu … ahh tidak mungkin tenang lah Naruto dia tidak akan apa-apa …"

Sementara itu di tempat lain …

"Kyaaa … manaaaa ?Ng mana .. ko ga ada , eh kuning dimana premannya aku takut nih …" Seru Hinata sambil memegang pundak seorang laki-laki yang dikiranya Naruto .

"Naruto kenapa kau diam saja ? … " Seru Hinata sambil berbalik kebelakang .

" ng ?Naru … to ? " Seru Hinata gemetar karena ternyata dia bukan memegang Naruto melainkan memegang seorang Pria jangkar dengan tato di otot-ototnya yang besar .

" ah-ah ma-maaf aku harus buru-buru … " Seru Hinata sambil berbalik membelakangi pria yang ada didepannnya . Tapi saat Hinata berjalan tiba-tiba Pria itu menarik tangannya .

"Hey-hey … gadis muda mau kemana kau … buru-buru sekali , sini biar saya aja yang anterin pulang lagian udah sore…" Seru Si pria dengan seringaian jahatnya yang membuat Hinata gemetar dan reflek teriak .

"Toooooooloooooooong ! … Bhuak " Tapi naas nasib Hinata saat dia teriak si Preman menamparnya dan Hinata pun terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur pohon .

" Berisik sekali kau … wah-wah lihat kau sangat erotis saat tergeletak seperti ini …" Seru Preman dengan wajah yang sudah sangat memerah karena engas (ereksi).

"Ja-jangan ku mohon …" Seru Hinata disisa-sisa tenaganya .Hinata hanya bisa pasrah sekarang tubuhnya udah sangat lemas tapi disaat genting tiba-tiba munculah seorang laki-laki berambut kuning Naruto . Dia berlari dengan cepat dia loncat lalu menendang kepala preman itu sekuat tenaga . Si Preman pun terpental jauh tapi sepertinya Naruto belum puas setelah menendang iya berlari lalu meninju tubuh preman itu dengan cepat . Dan beberapa menit kemudian Preman Jangkar itu pun babak belur dengan luka yang tida bisa dianggap enteng . Lalu Naruto pun menghampiri Hinata dan mengulurkan tangannya .

"Kau tidak apa-apa …"

Tapi Hinata justru menepis tangannya .

"Kenapa kembali … tinggalkan aku saja tadi tidak usah pedulikan aku … " Seru Hinata judes seperti biasanya . Naruto menunduk , penyesalan lah yang kini terpampang di ekspresinya .

"Ma-maaf … habis kau mengikuti kuterus ja-jadi …"

"Sudahlah itu ga penting … aku mau pulang !" Seru Hinata memotong ucapan Naruto sambil mencoba berdiri walau sulit . Hinata pun berjalan pincang menjauh dari Naruto yang kini sedang menatapnya Iba .

"Hei kau … Hei Hinataaaa " Teriak Naruto .

"Berisik …jangan hiraukan aku , aku mau pulang !" Jawab Hinata acuh . Naruto pun menghela nafas lalu bergumam . " Dasar keras kepala "

Setelah itu Naruto berlari mengejar Hinata lalu dengan tiba-tiba mengangkat tubuhnya dan menggendongnya .

"Kyaaaa … ap-apa ya-yang mau kau lakukan . " Seru Hinata panic sambil memberontak melepaskan cengkraman lembut Naruto .

"Hei tenanglah jangan salah sangka , aku tidak semesum yang kau pikirkan … lagipula aku sama sekali tidak tertarik denganmu … " Seru Naruto sambil berjalan santai menuju rumahnya.

"hh , kau saja yang abnormal ? " Seru Hinata jutek .

"Abnormal ? apa aku perlu membuktikan bahwa aku ini normal no-na Hinata… " Goda Naruto sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Hinata perlahan-lahan yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah karena malu.

"E-eh ap-apa yang mau kau lakukan , ja-jangan Na-naruto … a-aku –aku…" Tetapi Naruto tidak berhenti dia masih terus mendekatkan wajahnya namun entah kenapa syaraf-syaraf Hinata tidak berfungsi saat Naruto memperlakukannya seperti itu padahal biasanya kalau ada lelaki yang berani seperti itu padanya dia langsung menamparnya namun sepertinya kali ini berbeda Hinata justru seperti tidak menolak dirinya untuk dicumbu oleh Pria macam Naruto. Lalu wajah mereka sudah tinggal beberapa centi lagi Hinata pun reflek menutup matanya dan …"Uhhahaha…"

"Ng ? "

Melihat ekspresi Hinata saat itu membuat Naruto tidak kuasa menahan tawanya .

"Hahahaha … kau ini lucu sekali aku kan hanya bercanda apa kau kira aku serius hahaha! aduh, sudahlah ayo kita kerumah ku biar kuobati dulu lukamu itu " Seru Naruto sambil mengelelap matanya yang basah karena baru saja tertawa lepas karena kelakuan Hinata .

Mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan membuat Hinata semakin malu , dia tak kuasa menahan amarahnya karena baru pertama kalinya dia di permainkan seperti ini,sebelumnya tak ada satu pun manusia yang berani memperlakukannya seperti itu , apa lagi oleh seorang pria .

"Bhuaakk …"

"He-hei kenapa kau memukulku … aduh sakit tahu " Seru Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya .

"Sudah diam … aku sedang malas bicara denganmu …" Jawab Hinata sambil mengalihkan wajahnya yang masih memerah .Lalu mereka berdua pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka .

" Si-sial , kenapa jantungku berdebar kencang seperti ini … ahh mungkin karena syok,ya karena syok dan bukan karena pria kuning abnormal ini …dasar Pria aneh menyebalkan" Batin Hinata disela-sela perjalanannya yang masih dalam posisi digendong Naruto .

Sesampainya dirumah Naruto .

" Nah kita sudah sampai … aduh cape , ternyata kau berat juga , kau banyak dosa sih Hinata ..hahaha "Ejek Naruto santai sambil mengelap bulir-bulir keringatnya dengan handuknya .

" Kau saja yang lemah , pria macam apa kau ini … kuning lemah weee :P " Seru Hinata tidak mau kalah . Naruto pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dia tahu kalau diteruskan silat lidah diantara mereka tidak akan selesai . Lalu Naruto pun ke dapur mengambil segelas Kopi dan segelas Teh panas untuk Hinata .

" Minumlah … "  
" Thanks …"

Setelah itu Naruto segera mengambil sebuah tas yang berisi obat-obatan lalu dengan cepat dia meraih kaki jenjang Hinata dan membalut betisnya dengan perban .

"He-hei ap-apa yang kau lakukan … cepat lepaskan kakiku !" Seru Hinata gagap karena malu.

"Diamlah … ini semuakan gara-gara aku jadi aku harus tanggung jawab bukan ?" Jawab Naruto lembut sambil memerban kaki Hinata. Hinata tidak menjawab dia hanya memperhatikan tangan Naruto yang dengan lembut menjamah betisnya .

"Aww…" Desah Hinata karena bagian tersakitnya di sentuh Naruto .

"Ehhh , kau tidak apa ? ma-maaf ya tadi aku lupa … kau tidak apa-apa kan " Seru Naruto over panic melihat ekspresi Naruto saat itu membuat Hinata berfikir lalu membatin .

"Aku bingung , kenapa orang sebaik ini bisa dibenci oleh para wanita … " Gumamnya dalam hati .

"Hei Hinata kau dengar aku ? kau tidak apa-apa kan ? " Seru Naruto mencoba menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunannya dan dengan sedikit menepuk Bahunya .

"Ehh Akh … aku tidak apa …" Seru Hinata pendek sambil membuang muka kearah lain menutupi rona merah yang masih saja menghiasi wajahnya .

"Fiuh bagus lah …" Gumam Naruto .

Lalu Naruto kembali focus ke betis Hinata untuk mengobatinya , saat Naruto sedang mengobatinya tanpa Hinata sadari ternyata matanya entah kenapa tidak bisa menoleh kearah lain Hinata terus saja memandangi Naruto yang sedang mengobatinya , sesaat kemudian dia membatin .

"Ternyata si Kuning ini lumayan juga … dia tampan …dan baik , hei apa yang kupikirkan , Ayo Hinata ingat kau seorang Hyuuga mana mungkin aku suka dengan pria macam si kuning ini … apa aku sudah gila … ya itu tidak mungkin , pasti ini hanya perasaan ku saja … ta-tapi tunggu kenapa jantung ku berdebar seperti ini ketika memandanginya … ahh mungkin karena masih syok yah karena masih syok ayo Hinata focus lah …"

Saat Hinata sedang berdebat di pikirannya sendiri tanpa iya sadari ternyata Naruto sudah selesai mengobatinya .

"Nah … selesai ! bagaimana Hinata sudah enakan bukan … " Seru Hinata tidak merespon dia masih duduk dan menatap kosong kedepan tanda kalau dia sedang melamun . Naruto pun menepuk bahunya "Hei kau tidak apa kan ? "

"Ng ? Ahh eehh … ehem , maksudku aku , ya aku tentu saja tidak apa-apa lihat saja mana mungkin aku sedang salah tingkah … iya kan? " Jawab Hinata tidak nyambung melihat tingkah aneh Hinata membuat Naruto kembali tak kuasa menahan tawanya .

"Wahahaha , kau kenapa sihh ? kau ini aneh sekali …hahaha" Mendengar ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata semakin malu dan geram .

"Grr … siapa yang kau bilang aneh …Bhuakk " Teriak Hinata sambil memukul kepala Naruto .

"Aduh , hei kau kenapa sih ! kau ini grrr …" Seru Naruto gusar sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak Hinata tapi Hinata tidak peduli sepertinya tidak ada tanda ketakutan dari dirinya .

Beberapa menit kemudian …"Hei Hinata … kenapa kau,kau sudah selesai ku obati ayo kuantar pulang … ini sudah petang apa kau mau menginap dirumah ku ?"

"Ng ? Eh … oh … iya-iya Tunggu bentar …" Jawab Hinata gagap .

Lalu setelah merapikan seluruh barang-barangnya Hinata pun segera menyusul Naruto yang sudah duduk di motor Honda Prima jadulnya .Sesaat Hinata cengo melihat benda yang akan dikendarainya , bayangkan saja Hinata itu biasanya naik limosin atau mobil-mobil mewah macam Mercedes,BMW atau Audy tapi kali ini HONDA PRIMA busuk , jarang di steam dan udah karatan tahun 90'an ? Ini sungguh sangat memalukan dan merendahkan derajat bangsa Hyuuga bukan … Melihat ekspresi Hinata yang sepertinya ogah menaiki motornya Naruto pun mendengus pasrah .

"Hhh , kau ga suka ya ? sudah kuduga … baik kita jalan kaki saja deh …" Seru Naruto lirih . Melihat wajah lesu Naaruto tentu membuat Hinata tidak tega .Hinata pun dengan cepat langsung duduk dibelakang Naruto yang sedang memandangnya terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata lakukan . Sesaat mereka berdua saling menatap sebelum akhirnya Hinata membuyarkan keadaan itu .

"Kenapa ? Ayo jalan ini sudah sore … " Gumam Hinata santai . Naruto pun tersenyum tipis lalu membatin …

" Kurasa wanita ini tidak semenyebalkan yang aku kira …"

Lalu Naruto pun menyela motornya .

"Breeet-breeebet … pegangan ya , asal kau tahu motor ku ini Larinya udah kaya ducati tau ! " Seru Naruto bohong karena sebenarnya motornya pelan ralat sangat-sangat pelan :D .

"Iya up2u aja lah Kuning … " Respon Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya sambil memeluk pinggang Naruto dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung Naruto .

"Oke kalau begitu … kita berangkat hehehe ! " Teriak Naruto ceria sambil menarik gas motornya .

Beberapa menit kemudian …

"Dasar pembohong …katanya kenceng lari udah kayak keong aja …" Seru Hinata galak padahal dalam hatinya dia merasa sangat nyaman dengan semua kelakuan dan candaan Naruto padanya .

"Iye… maaf-maaf" Jawab Naruto malas sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal . Lalu akhirnya mereka pun melanjutkan perjalan tanpa sepatah kata apapun . Wajah mereka sangat tenang mereka berjalan tanpa kata di jalan pinggiran Kota yang bersebrangan dengan sebuah sungai . Mereka terdiam dan dalam waktu yang sama mereka berkata dalam hati mereka masing-masing .

" Indah …" Gumam Naruto dalam hati

"Hmm … hangat …" Gumam Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya ke Naruto .

"Uhuk-uhuk … hey Hinata apa kau mau membunuhku … aku tidak bisa bernafas tahu …! " Seru Naruto.

" Hhh , Pria macam apa kau ini … baru begitu saja sudah sesak nafas …dasar Lemah ! " Ejek Hinata dengan wajah juteknya , padahal dalam hatinya entah kenapa dia merasa sangat gembira bersama Naruto .

" Hadaaah iye dah terserah…" Jawab Naruto .

Lalu mereka kembali terdiam … Mereka berjalan santai menelusuri jalan itu jalan yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga cantik dan daun-daun yang berterbangan kesegala arah , jalan dimana senja dan suara aliran sungai menjadi saksi awal kisah mereka berdua kisah seorang Uzhumaki dan Hyuuga .

**To be Continue**

_**Hai maaf kalau kosa katanya masih buruk ralat sangat buruk mohon maklum yee coz bahasa indonesia saya kurang baik dan mohon petunjuknya soalnya saya juga kurang tau tentang adat istiadat sapaan Japanese people kayak semacam ohayou,ittai,gomen apaan lagi gue ga ngerti sumpah, jadi karena saya ga ngerti saya jadinye pakai kosa kata orang Indonesia biasa aja ga pa-pakan readers hehe maklumin ye .**_

_**Baik bagaimana apakah cerita amatiran busuk nan menyebalkan dan super aneh ini harus diteruskan **_**:D**_**? atau diapus aje **_**T_T**_**?**_

**RnR !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long time no see … ok langsung aja!**

**Caution : Abal,**_**Amateur**_**,Aneh,Buruk,Gaje,OOC too fast Alur dan lain-lain.**

**Disclaimer : **_**Mashashi Kishimoto**_

"**Coz , I love you"**

Terlihatlah Naruto sedang cengo di setelah cengo ia pun menyela motornya dari gerak deriknya sepertinya hari ini doi sedang bad-mood …

Setelah itu Naruto pun berangkat ke sekolah saat dijalan ternyata kesialan menghampirinya lagi , saat Naruto akan menaiki sebuah tanjakan dengan motornya ia lupa kalau ia belum mengisi bensin motornya dan saat Naruto sudah hampir melewati tanjakan tersebut motornya justru mati mendadak .Akhirnya motor Naruto pun mundur kebelakang dengan kecepatan tinggi dan hal itu membuat Naruto panic dan akhirnya Naruto pun loncat dari Motor jadulnya itu dengan tampang panic namun terlihat santai, sejenak Naruto mengamati Motornya yang sedang mundur kebelakang dan ternyata saat ia pantau lebih lanjut ia akhirnya menyadari kalau motornya akan menabrak sebuah warung yang juga pernah ia tabrak sebelumnya.

"Sial warung babeh jenggot lagi …"

Menyadari kalau Motornya akan menabrak warung itu lagi Naruto pun akhirnya tidak tega , ia pun berlari dengan cepat mengejar motornya lalu sesaat sebelum motornya menabarak warung itu Naruto pun menahan Motornya sekuat tenaganya dan ternyata usaha berhasil , akhirnya motor Naruto pun berhenti di tempat . Melihat Naruto begitu hebat bisa menahan motor sendirian si Babeh pun tepuk tangan gaje Dan akhirnya Naruto pun tersipu malu lalu dengan teledornya melepas cengkraman tangannya dari motornya lalu menggaruk-garuk kepala kuningnya yang jarang shampoan .Sepertinya Naruto belum menyadari kalau motornya masih berada di sebuah tanjakan yang curam tersebut

"Ahh biasa aje kali Beh hehehe …"Seru Naruto dengan cengiran girangnya sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kalau motornya berjalan sendiri ketengah jalan karena saat itu motornya masih berada di sebuah tanjakan yang curam tersebut .Tapi si Babeh tidak peduli padahal ia sadar kalau motor Naruto sedang berjalan sendiri ke tengah jalan , si Babeh masih saja tepuk tangan gaje lalu bersiul-siul bodoh dan akhirnya motor Naruto pun terabaikan .

5 detik kemudian terlihatlah sebuah Om-Om supir truk sedang mabuk sembari mengemudikan Mobil trucknya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi dan sepertinya Om supir juga tidak menyadari kalau ia melaju berlawanan arah dengan motor Naruto dan akhirnya terdengarlah suara ledakan yang cukup keras .

"Bhuaaakk…Duaaaar"

Sejenak para tiga manusia bodoh terdiam membisu tanda sedang loading,yakni Naruto dengan tatapan kosongnya , Babeh jenggot dengan wajah cengo santainya dan si Om Supir.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suara Naruto menggema .

"Tidaaaak … Prima ku !"

Tiga hari kemudian …

Terlihatlah Naruto sedang berada di sebuah bengkel karena motornya rusak .

"Wahh mas ini sih parah , harus ganti seher (Piston) kalau tidak motor mas turun mesin … " Seru si Tukang bengkel.

"Ohh gitu ya Om, kira-kira berape ye biaya-nye ? "Tanya Naruto cemas karena motor peninggalan almarhum orang tuanya dalam kondisi yang cukup memperihatinkan .

"Paling-paling Cuma 500rb ajah mas hehe…" Jawab si tukang bengkel dengan seringaian bodohnya . Bagaimana tidak coba kalian pikir 500 ribu dibilang PALING , CUMA plus AJAH apa dia kira uang itu daon ?

"Lima ratu'sRIBU ?" Gumam Naruto sambil berfikir .

Lalu sejenak Naruto garuk-garuk pipinya lalu senyum-senyum gaje dan dengan secepat kilat membalikan badan , merogoh dompet kaataknya dan mengambil isinya .

"1,2,3,4,5,6 … wah sepertinya cukup " Gumam Naruto dalam hati dengan wajah puasnya .

"Nie om LimaratuSRIBU di bayar tunai hehe …" Seru Naruto santai sambil menaruh 5 logam uang 100 perak dan selembar uang 1000 rupiah ke tangan si MEkanik .Si Mekanik pertamanya melet-melet gaje dengan mata yang sudah hijau karena uang sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia sadar kalau customer nya yang satu ini memiliki kebodohan tingkat tinggi .

"…"

"Om ? ada apa ? kenapa Om diam saja ?" Gumam Naruto santai . Sepertinya Naruto tidak menyadari kalau ada aura negative disekelilingnya .

Beberapa saat kemudian terlihatlah Seorang Om-om sedang teriak-teriak …

"Dasar Idiot boy … pergi sana kalau tidak punya uang jangan kesini huh bikin kesal saja"Seru si om sambil mengangkat lengannya keatas tanda kalau dia sedang kesal .Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah sambil mendorong-dorong motor jadulnya menuju apartemennya .

'Aduh sialnya …" Gumam Naruto tanpa menjawab cacian si Om Mekanik.

Sesampainya diapartemennya …

Naruto pun sampai dengan wajah lesu yang dipenuhi peluh segera ia beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air dan membawanya ke teras depan rumahnya .Lalu Naruto membakar rokoknya dan menatap langit yang terlihat mendung saat itu .

"Wah-wah … sepertinya akan terjadi Hujan deras hari ini " Batin Naruto dalam hati dan benar saja beberapa saat kemudian angin yang cukup kencang ditambah hujan deras pun turun dari langit dan mengguyur segala benda dan mahluk hidup yang Hidup di Konoha City . Sejenak Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya ke tembok dan menatap kelangit-langit .

"Sunyi " Gumam Naruto dalam hati .

Tiit-tiit-tiit … Bunyi Hand-Phone Naruto tanda kalau ada Pesan masuk alias SMS .

Naruto pun langsung mengambil HP-nya .

From _Si Galak girl Hyuuga_

"_Hey bodoh dimana kau? Apa kau tahu guru sudah gusar karena kau terus saja cabut-cabutan!apa kau mau tinggal kelas?"_Naruto pun tersenyum ketika membaca pesan dari temannya yang satu itu senyum yang bisa dibilang senyum penuh arti tapi dia tidak membalas pesan itu dia hanya bergumam"Hinata-Hinata kau memang sungguh baik kau begitu perhatian padahal aku kan …hhh ada-ada saja"

Naruto pun menaruh kembali Hp-nya kesakunya dan kembali memandangi langit-langit dan kembali tersenyum lembut "Terima kasih , dan maaf untuk semuanya…Hinata"Batin Naruto sambil menghisap rokok-nya santai .

Dan setelah itu Naruto pun merebahkan tubuhnya di Bale depan terasnya dan menutup matanya perlahan .

Sementara itu …

"Sudah kuduga Si Kuning itu menyebalkan … menyesal aku peduli padanya kalau nyatanya dia sama sekali tidak peduli padaku "Batin Hinata kesal karena smsnya tidak dibalas.

Back to Naruto

"Ayah … Ibu ? Kalian mau kemana ?"

"Naruto anak-ku kami tidak akan kemana-mana kok , tenang saja kami akan tetap menjagamu …"

"Benar Naruto , kami akan selalu di samping mu … di Hati mu Naruto …"

"Ti-tidak aku tidak percaya !"

"Tiiiiiin-Tiiiiiiiin-Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin …buaakk "

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAK !" Teriak Naruto.

"Hosh-hosh … sial mimpi itu lagi " Gumam Naruto panik sambil beranjak dari Bale dan masuk ke apartemennya . Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto melihat Kalender .

"Wah tidak terasa sudah hari sabtu , berarti nanti malam minggu , hmm kemana ya Nongkrong ? bosen-bosen , ahh ya! maen biliar ? Tidak-tidak aku sedang cekak , Jalan-jalan nyari angin ? Tidak-tidak motor ku rusak … hhh Sial " Batin Naruto pasrah . Naruto pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi .

Lalu jam-per jam pun berlalu Sore telah berganti menjadi malam dan di sebuah rumah besar nan mewah terlihatlah seorang wanita cantik sedang boring tingkat tinggi sambil membanting HP-nya yang mahal ke kasurnya yang mewah.

"Bosan"Gumamnya malas lalu dia pun menghamburkan tubuhnya kekasurnya dan kembali membatin.

"Kira-kira apa ya yang dilakukan si Kuning saat ini ? Ng ? Apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata ? Sial kenapa dia selalu terlintas dibenakku ,lupakan Hinata Lupakan Pria kuning itu hh , sekarang akhirnya aku tahu kenapa para wanita membencinya , Dasar KunING BAKA abnormal "Batin kalian pasti berpikir kenapa Hinata sekarang benci pada Naruto … jadi begini ceritanya .

**Flash back mode on …**

Pada suatu hari yang mendung terlihatlah Naruto sedang berjalan kaki sendirian saat pulang sekolah . Dari gelagatnya sepertinya dia sedang tergesa-gesa karena hari ini sepertinya akan ada Hujan yang lebat , tapi sepertinya usahanya sia-sia karena ternyata hujan datang lebih cepat dari dugaanya dan akibatnya ia pun akhirnya meneduh disebuah warung kaki-lima yang tutup seorang diri .

"Hadah kenapa harus sekarang …"Gumamnya lirih ,sejenak ia membakar rokok mild-nya lalu kembali termangu sambil memandang kosong kejalan raya … Tapi tiba-tiba ada suatu pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya yakni seorang anak kecil yang sedang mencari Orang tuanya sepertinya anak itu terpisah d suatu tempat .Melihat hal itu Naruto insiatif ingin menolong anak itu tapi sesaat kemudian langkahnya terhenti karena saat ia ingin menolongnya ternyata Orang tuanya telah datang menemukannya terlebih dahulu .

"Anaaak ku !"Seru si Ibu-Ibu sembari berlari kearah anaknya dan spontan anak itu pun menjawabnya .

"Ibu ? Ibuuuu !"Teriak anak kecil itu setelah menyadari kalau orang tuanya telah menemukannya lalu akhirnya mereka pun saling berpelukan melepas rasa kekhawatiran dan ketakutan mereka di kala Hujan yang cukup lebat kala itu . Sejenak Naruto terdiam ketika melihat kejadian itu tapi beberapa detik kemudian tatapannya melembut dan bibirnya menggulum sebuah senyuman walau hanya tipis tapi senyuman itu terasa sangat menyegarkan . Lalu Naruto pun menghela nafas panjang lalu berseru menyemangati dirinya sendiri .

"Hhhh … Baik Naruto semangatlah ya aku harus semangat hehe …"

Lalu setengah jam pun berlalu tapi tak ada tanda-tanda kalau Hujan akan berhenti sejenak Naruto berfikir untuk menerobos hujan tapi saat Naruto sudah membulatkan tekadnya tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara klakson mobil mengehentikan langkahnya , sejenak Naruto menoleh kearah Mobil yang berhenti disampingnya sampai pemilik Mobil membuka kaca mobilnya .

"Hei kuning ! Butuh tumpangan ?"Seru se pengendara mobil yang ternyata Hinata dengan senyuman manisnya sejenak Naruto berpikir .

"Makasih deh , tapi aku jalan kaki saja … "Seru Naruto ramah ,Melihat Naruto selalu saja menolak taawarannya membuat Hinata geram lalu ia pun turun dari mobilnya menghampiri Naruto lalu dengan kasar menarik lengannya .

"He-hei mau apa kau aduuuh sudahlah aku jalan kaki aja dah , aku tidak enak nihh …"Seru Naruto ramah tapi Hinata tetap membatu lalu ia pun mendorong Naruto masuk kemobilnya .

"Diam kau selalu menolongku sekarang gentian aku yang menolongmu …"Seru Hinata benar sudah tiga bulan Hinata sekolah disini dan dalam tiga bulan terakhir tanpa Hinata sadari ternyata Naruto telah banyak menolongnya , kenapa Hinata baru sadar ? Ini karena Naruto menolongnya secara tidak langsung, Naruto hanya membantunya dari balik layar .Contohnya saja pada saat Hinata sedang berlatih renang di Sekolahnya seorang diri . Pada waktu ia sedang berenang tiba-tiba saja kakinya keram , ia tidak bisa menggerakkan kakinya lalu ia pun perlahan tenggelam dan beberapa saat kemudian kesadarannya mulai hilang tapi sesaat kemudian muncullah seorang laki-laki yang dengan cepat menolongnya tapi setelah menolongnya langsung pergi begitu saja .Tapi pada saat itu Hinata masih dalam posisi setengah sadar jadi ia masih bisa melihat walau kurang jelas kalau pria yang menolongnya kala itu adalah Naruto ,pokoknya banyak deh bantuan Naruto pada Hinata.

"eh ? ahh ti-tidak mungkin . masa sihh… tapi yasudah deh terima kasih nih atas tumpangannya …"Seru Naruto gagap sembari tersenyum ramah kearah Hinata .Sejenak Hinata memandang Naruto lalu Hinata pun membatin .

"Ada apa dengan nya? ini tidak biasanya …"

Lalu akhirnya mereka pun berjalan tanpa sepatah kata apapun . Dan setelah beberapa menit akhirnya Mereka pun sampai di aparteman buluk Naruto .

"Nah sudah sampai makasih NIH Hinata !" Seru Naruto ramah sejenak Hinata terdiam sampai beberapa saat kemudian dia mengeluh .

"Hhh hanya makasih saja ? Tidakah kau punya etika ? kau tidak mengundangku masuk atau minum dulu di apartemen mu ? hh menyebalkan !"Eluh Hinata dengan nada jutek seperti biasanya .

"Ta-ta…"Seru Naruto namun kembali di potong Hinata .

"Dengan senang hati …"Jawab Hinata ramah lalu dengan seenaknya masuk ke apartemen Naruto , melihat gelagat Hinata yang semena-mena Naruto hanya bisa pasrah .

"Hhh … yah apa boleh buat …"Gumam Naruto lirih sembari berjalan malas ke setelah itu Hinata pun duduk di sebuah sofa robek-robek milik Naruto.

"Hei Kuning aku haus , bagi minum donk …"Pinta Hinata datar.

"Iye mbak sabar … hadah"Seru Naruto lalu kembali bergumam dalam hati .

"Nie orang kaga bisa sopan dikit ape … ngeselin banget ni cewek !"

Lalu setelah itu Naruto pun memberikan segelas air kepada Hinata .

"Nieh …"Serunya acuh sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya yang memegang gelas ke Naruto begitu acuh membuat Hinata geram karena seumur hidupnya tidak ada satu orang pun yang berani acuh padanya .

"Hei ! Apa kau tidak pernah dengar tamu adalah raja !dasar kuning baka !"

"Et dah nie cewek , yaudah intinya lo mau minum atau kaga , ribet amat gitu doank "Seru Naruto geram karena emosinya mulai tarpancing .

"Hhh , Makasih !"Jawab Hinata tak kalah acuh .

"Yaudah kalau tidak mau …" Seru Naruto malas lalu menarik tangannya yang memegang gelas namun tiba-tiba gelas yang berisi air itu terjatuh ke seragam sekolah Hinata dan membasahi seragamnya dan membuat seragam tipiis Hinata yang agak jungkis itu transparan dan membuat benda yang tertutupi seragam tipisnya terlihat yakni bra dan sebuah belahan yang sudah tidak asing mereka berdua terdiam sampai beberapa saat kemudian tetesan darah segar Naruto kembali terjatuh ke lantai apartemennya .

"Naruto lihatlah bajuku jadi basahkan , kamu sih !"Seru Hinata santai sepertinya ia tidak sadar kalau kini tubuhnya sedang dipandangi Naruto tanpa kedip .Sejenak Hinata memegangi bajunya dengan santai namun erotis di mata Naruto dan hal itu membuat darah segar dari Hidung Naruto semakin lebat muncratnya . Merasa Naruto sedari tadi diam membuat Hinata agak khawatir lalu menoleh kearah Naruto .Dan setelah ia lihat ternyata Naruto sedang mimisan dengan wajah pucat karena sepertinya hampir kehabisan darah dan akhinya Hinata pun panic lalu dengan segera mendekap Naruto erat dan membuat mimisan Naruto semakin parah karena tubuhnya merasakan suatu benda empuk dan basah menempel disekitar lengannya.

"Hei Naruto kau kenapa ? Apa kau sakit ? Kenapa kau mimisan ? Aduh ayo kita kedokter Naruto !?"Seru Hinata cepat tapi Naruto tidak merespon ia masih saja mimisan dengan tatapan kosong karena terjadi perdebatan antara malaikat dan setan dipikirannya yakni.

"Ayo Naruto kapan lagi kau bisa dapetin cewek se Perfect dia , udah lampiaskan saja , kau kan laki-laki wajar kali …"Bisik sang iblis ke kuping kanan Naruto .

"Jangan Naruto ! Ingat wanita adalah fana kau hanya akan merusak reputasimu sebagai anak baik-baik …"Seru si Malaikat ke kuping kanan Naruto .

"Cihh ! Jangan dengarkan dia Naruto ! Ingatlah kau sudah berusia 16 Tahun ,apa kau gila belum pernah pacaran dan melakukan hal itu ! Atau kau mau terus-terusan di ejek teman-temanmu terus hah ?"Seru sang Iblis lantang .

"Jangan Naruto … Ingatlah Naruto ,kau tahu kan semua akan indah pada saatnya … jadi kurasa saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat jadi sebaiknya ingatlah Dosa Naruto , dan satu hal lagi , penyesalan datang belakangan … tapi kalau kau memang ga mau itu sih terserah , gue juga kasian sama lo udah bertahun-tahun tapi belon pernah begituan …hahaha"Seru si Malaikat yang justru sama sekali tidak membantu karena ternyata sudah di suap oleh si Iblis.

Dan akhirnya konflik itu justru membuat Naruto pusing , otaknya korslet sepertinya ia tidak sanggup menampung semua yang sedang ia pikirkan saat itu . Dan dengan kasar ia pun mendorong Hinata kasar hingga terhatuh .

"Awww … hei ap -!"Seru Hinata namun dipotong Naruto .

"Pergi !"

Sejenak Hinata terdiam matanya membulat ketika mendengar suara Naruto saat itu , dan dari auranya pun Hinata bisa merasakan kalau Naruto sekarang bukan Naruto yang ia kenal selama ini .

"Pergi kau !"Teriak Naruto keras sekali lagi hingga membuat Hinata gemetar .

"Dengar ! Ak-aku … aku benci padamu ! kau menyebalkan,cerewet,aneh dan tak beretika … jadi dengar ya ! pergi dari hidupku dan jauhi aku … cihh kau tahu kau itu hanyalah bukan semua wanita hanyalah sampah , dan karena itu kau jangan pernah lagi ikuti aku dan anggap saja kalau kita tidak pernah saling kenal …camkan itu !"Seru Naruto datar .Dan hal itu sukses membuat air mata perlahan jatuh dari bola mata Hinata dan membasahi pipi putihnya .

"Kenapa menangis cepat pergi , apa kau tuli !"Seru Naruto datar tanpa menghadap ke Hinata.

Dan akhirnya Hinata pun pergi dengan bergelimangan airmata dari apartemen Naruto dan akhirnya ia membuilatkan tekad untuk menjauhi Naruto walau sebenarnya ia benci akan hal itu .

**Flash Back end …**

Sesaat kemudian Hinata mengenyahkan pikiran itu , dengan segera Hinata pun beranjak dari kamarnya menuju ruang tamunya saat sampai terlihatlah sesosok gadis berambut pink yang sudah tidak asing lagi yaitu Sakura ,Haruno Sakura .

"Hai !"Serunya dengan senyuman terdiam sesaat karena tumben sekali Sakura mampir kerumahnya , padahal biasanya jika malam minggu seperti ini dia selalu sibuk dengan para Pacar-pacarnya.

Lalu Hinata pun menghampirinya,sejenak mereka mengobrol hal-hal yang tidak penting sampai Sakura mengganti topic pembicaraan.

"Hinata ?"

"Ya …"

"Apakah kau suka pada Naruto , apakah itu benar ?"Tanya Sakura Hinata terdiam menunduk Sakura hanya menatapnya intens menunggu jawaban dari mulut Hinata,lalu akhirnya Hinata hanya tersenyum pahit dan berkata "Sepertinya kelihatan jelas ya !"

Sejenak hening sampai Hinata kembali tersenyum getir.

"Tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa diriku bodoh , dan aku juga baru tahu kalau ternyata dia hanyalah pria bodoh abnormal yang tidak punya selera…hh pantas para wanita banyak yang membencinya"

Sejenak Sakura terdiam menunduk dari wajahnya sangat terlihat kalau ada ekspresi penyesalan yang amat sangat dan tanpa sadar airmata pun jatuh dari mata Sakura ,Hinata yang melihat temannya menangis pun panic.

"Ng?Sakura kau kenapa ? Ka-kau ke-kenapa menangis ?"Seru Hinata sambil mengelus pundaknya dan mendekapnya lembut agar bisa lebih tenang dan dalam sekejap tangisan Sakura tak bisa ditahan lagi Sakura pun menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam dekapan Hinata sambil berkata.

"Maaf Hinata aku sungguh menyesal hiks!"Hinata tidak menjawab dia hanya menepuk punggungnya dan menyemangatinya.  
"Sudahlah Sakura , tenanglah dulu kalau kau mau ceritakanlah padaku apa yang membuatmu jadi seperti ini ,"

Lalu Sakura pun menyeka air matanya dengan punggung lengannya lalu kembali memasang wajah serius.

"Naruto , Naruto seperti itu semua adalah gara-gara kami tidak maksudku karena aku …hiks" Seru Sakura , sejenak Hinata terdiam karena ternyata ini semua ada hubungannya dengan Naruto.

"Ng ? Maksudmu ?"

"Hhh baiklah jadi begini …"

Sakura pun menghela nafas pertanda ia akan memulai kisah di balik 'Kenapa Naruto membenci Wanita'atau yang dalam bahasa inggris nya "Why Naruto Hate woman"

**Flash Back …**

Pada suatu hari terlihatlah seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut kuningnya sedang memakan ramennya dengan lahapnya di rumah kecilnya bersama kedua orang tuanya , mereka terlihat sangat kompak dan bahagia , suasananya sangat indah ramai dan penuh canda semua canda tawa itu hilang begitu saja saat Naruto dan keluarganya sedang berekreasi ke sebuah pantai.

"Ayah Ibu ,bisakah aku tidak ikut hari ini , aku ada janji nih dengan seseorang"Seru Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat cemas.

"Ayolah Naruto kau kan tahu Ayah dan Ibu sangat sibuk apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kangen menghabiskan waktu bersama kami seperti dulu lagi pula ini adalah hari terakhir kami libur,besok kami akan ada job dan harus pergi jauh keluar kota Naruto ?"Seru Ibu Naruto Kushina.

"Iya sih tapi ini sangat penting mom…"Seru Naruto dengan sangat.

"Sudahlah Kushina biarkan saja Naruto pergi ,kau ini kenapa bicara seolah tidak ada hari esok bagi kita?"Seru Ayah Naruto Minato tapi Kushina tetap bersikeras .

"Sekali tidak boleh ya tidak boleh ,kau juga Minato janganlah terlalu lembek pada Naruto!"Seru Kushina keras karena anaknya susah di atur Minato pun mengendus pasrah iya tahu kalau Kushina benar , Naruto selama ini selalu iya manja dan akibatnya sekarang dia menjadi keras kepala dan suka membangkang.

"Cihhh…Ayah Ibu menyebalkan , pokoknya aku harus pergi ! bye"Teriak Naruto geram dia tidak peduli kalau Ibu dan Ayahnya sekarang sedang memandangnya heran .

"Naruto apa kau tuli cepat kembali !"Teriak Kushina tapi Naruto mengabaikannya dia hanya terus berjalan menjauh kedepan tanpa memperdulikan Naruto pun menghilang entah kemana meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya yang sekarang sedang bersedih karena Naruto sama sekali tidak peduli dengan mereka.

"Naruto lihat saja akan kukurangi uang sakunya!"Seru Kushina geram ,Minato pun mengendus pasrah dan berkata.

"Sudahlha kushina , sabarlah aku tahu kok Naruto anak yang baik ,mungkin dia memang keras kepala tapi aku tahu dalam hati kecilnya dia sangatlah menyayangi kita , ini semua karena dia sedang mengalami masa puber dan kenakalan remaja itu adalah hal yang biasa terjadi pada kaum laki-laki …aku juga sempat seperti itu "Terang Minato panjang mencoba menenangkan pun menghela nafas panjang.

"Ya … kau benar Minato,tapi aku merasa sangat kangen padanya kau tahukan dia selalu kita tinggal kerja"GumAM Kushina lirih.

"Hm,kau benar,tapi apa boleh buat sepertinya Naruto sedang ada janji … aku juga sebenarnya sangat kangen saat-saat seperti kesunyian mencekam sampai tiba-tiba Kushina memeluk erat lengan Minato.

"Hmm , setidaknya aku masih bisa bersama kau Minato"Seru Kushina lembut Minato pun tersenyum dan membalas peelukan Kushina erat.

"Aku juga Kushina …"Seru Minato dengan cengiran hangatnya, sejenak mereka terdiam tenggelam dalam symponi kasih sayang.

"Minato apa kita bertiga BISA HIDUP bahagia selamanya ?"

"Haha , kau bercanda _TIDAK ADA YANG KEKAL_ Kushina ,tapi satu yang ku tahu _IKATAN_ ini tak akan pernah pudar karena cinta kau aku dan Naruto anak kita akan selalu terjalin walau dunia berakhir"

Sejenak Kushina tersenyum "Kau terlalu puitis Minato … ini bukan seperti dirimu"

"Ahh masa sih , tapi biarlah sesekali aku juga ingin berkata indah dalam hidupku yang mungkin saja akan segera berakhir …"

"Hmm kau benar …tapi sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan."

"Iya aku hanya bercanda kok hehe"

"Apa kau mau tau sebuah rahasia Minato …?"

"Boleh , apa ?"

"Aku mencintaimu …"

"Hmm,Aku juga Kushina …"

Lalu mereka pun berjalan menelusuri jalan yang dipenuhi puhon-pohon kelapa yang berjejeran rapi di hiasi burung-burung yang beterbangan di senja hari itu .Mereka tersenyum terbuai suasana amazing Pantai di kala para nelayan mulai _pergi_ ke laut lepas menjerat ikan,dikala para pegawai baru saja _pulang_ kerumah setelah selesai dengan tugas-tugas mereka di Kantor dan di saat sinar mentari _tenggelam dan menghilang_ ditelan beberapa saat kemudian terjadilah sesuatu yang tak terduga , mereka tidak menyadari kalau ada mobil yang sedang melaju kencang kearahnya dan …

"Tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin …Bhuak"

Back to Naruto .

"Sial aku telat ,arrrggh semoga Sakura tidak marah"Batin pun berlari dan terus berlari sampai tiba-tiba saja kalungnya yang berisikan Foto mereka bertiga Naruto Minato dan Kushina terjatuh ke aspal dan menghancurkan foto ayah dan ibunya tapi tidak dengan Naruto , foto Naruto sama sekali tidak tergores ataupun lecet.

"Ng…"Gumam Naruto lirih sepintas bayangan orangtuanya terlintas di benaknya tapi dengan cepat ia mengenyahkannya dan kembali berlari dan terus akhirnya Naruto pun sampai ditempat tujuan dimana ia dan Sakura akan bertemu untuk berkencan,kencan yang selama ini belum sempat Naruto rasakan dan kencan yang selama ini iya tunggu-tunggu karena dia akan berkencan dengan seorang Sakura , gadis pujaannya sejak ia masih berkutat di bangku SMP.

"Wah-wah lelahnya , hmm by the way dimana dia ya katanya sudah sampai duluan? ahh lebih baik aku membelikannya ice-cream saja dulu agar dia tidak marah lagi nanti hehe"Seru Naruto ceria dia pun berkeliling mencari tukang ice-cream .Dan akhirnya Naruto pun menemukan penjual ice-cream dan membelinya dan membawa ice-cream itu kesebuah bangku taman yang sepi .

"Nah … sepertinya ini tempat yang bagus ,hmm"

Naruto pun duduk disana dan setelah itu merogoh Hp-nya dan mengetik pesan untuk sakura yang berbunyi.

"_Hei Sakura kau dimana , kutunggu di bangku taman yang ada patung malaikatnya oke_!"

Tapi Sakura tetap tak kunjung datang padahal Naruto sudah menunggunya lama sampai ice-cream ditangannya meleleh karena Naruto menatap ice-cream miliknya.

"Hh , mencair lagi "gumamnya lirih lalu kembali mengambil HPnya dan menelpon Sakura tapi tidak ada jawaban sudah 13 kali Naruto Misscall Sakura dan hasilnya 5 kali tersambung tapi tak diangkat atau reject dan 8 kalinya akhirnya Naruto pun putus asa dan berbalik pulang dengan wajah lesu .

"Hhh , sial sepertinya Sakura tidak akan datang"Batin Naruto saat di jalan arah pulang tiba-tiba terlihatlah pemandangan yang begitu mengagetkan dan memilukan Hati,ya Sakura kini sedang bersama dengan orang ia kenali ralat sangat ia dari wajah mereka sangat terlihat kalau mereka berdua sepertinya sangat bahagia dan mereka juga sangat serasi .Dan dalam sekejap Naruto pun Drop , kakinya lemas mulutnya menganga sampai-sampai iya tidak sadar kalau ada seekor lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya yang jarang dibersihkan.

Naruto pun terpaku dia sudah tidak bisa berfikir lagi,dia begitu kesal,sedih dan kecewa semua bercampur aduk dia pun menggemgam HPnya erat lalu membantingnya dan berteriak.

"Arggggggggghh !"

Skip time

Naruto pun akhirnya sampai dirumahnya dan langsung membating tubuhnya ke Kasurnya dan memukul temboknya

"Siaaaaaal aku sungguh bodoh,aku benar-benar bodoh ,seharusnya aku tahu kalau Sakura memang tidak menyukaiku maksudku tak mungkin menyukaiku tapi kenapa?kenapa dia memberikan harapan dengan mengajakku kencan ?"Saat Naruto sedang berfikir tiba-tiba datanglah seorang Polisi kerumahnya dan sesaat kemudian terdengarlah berita mengejutkan tak diundang yang sangat menyakitkan.

Skip time

Terlihatlah seorang laki-laki berambut putih klimis dengan jas putihnya dan seorang pemuda berambut Kuning Naruto.

"Maaf kami sudah berusaha semampu kami…"

"Ja-jadi…?"

"Maaf…Mereka telah tiada …"

Dengan cepat Mata Naruto membulat dia sudah tak habis pikir kenapa kejadian ini harus menimpanya dan peristiwa itu terjadi disaat yang bersamaan pertama Sakura sekarang Minato dan Kushina .

Lalu Naruto pun terjatuh dia sudah tak kuat menopang tubuhnya pandangannya kosong ,menangis pun rasanya sulit sekali , ini bagai siksaan yang sangat mengerikan baginya kenyataan yang tak pernah ia inginkan namun dengan sendirinya menghapirinya.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia pun teringat apa yang dikatakan oleh kedua orang tuanya yang seperti pertanda bahwa itu adalah pesan secara tidak langsung kepada Naruto yakni.

"_Ayolah Naruto kau kan tahu Ayah dan Ibu sangat sibuk apa kau sama sekali tidak merasa kangen menghabiskan waktu bersama kami seperti dulu,lagi pula ini adalah HARI TERAKHIR KAMI libur,besok kami akan ada job dan harus PERGI JAUH keluar kota Naruto ?"_

"_Sudahlah Kushina biarkan saja Naruto pergi , kenapa bicara seolah_ _TIDAK ADA HARI ESOK bagi kita_?"

Dan dalam sekejap iya pun teringat perkataan terakhirnya kepada kedua orangtuanya perkataan kasar tanpa berpikir karena terbawa emosi dan terlalu mementingkan wanita yakni.

"_Cihhh…Ayah Ibu menyebalkan , pokoknya aku harus pergi ! bye"_

Dan akhirnya penyesalan mendalamlah yang tersisa dan sejak kejadian itu ia pun berubah menjadi mahluk tanpa rasa yang hidup bersandiwara,senyumannya yang dulu hangat sekarang terasa hambar,keceriaannya hilang digantikan keputusasaan yang teramat sangat ia seolah mahluk tanpa tujuan ,tatapannya kosong seolah sudah bosan dengan hidupnya,lebih penyendiri dan jarang bicara dan sejak saat itulah ia membenci wanita karena menurutnya wanita adalah mahluk kejam yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya yang tercinta namun anehnya karena sifatnya yang acuh justru membuat banyak wanita yang menyukainya karena perubahannya itu.

Tapi semua wanita yang menyatakan perasaanya kepadanya ia tolak mentah-mentah dan ia acuhkan ,ia bagai tak peduli dengan apapun dan itulah penyebab para wanita akhirnya menjadi benci padanya.

End of Flash-back

Terlihatlah Hinata terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar , tubuhnya lemas karena sekarang ia tahu alasan Naruto mengabaikannya dan tanpa terasa airmata pun jatuh dari iris lavendernya.

"Ja-jadi karena inikah kau mengacuhkanku … Naruto ? kau… bodoh"Batin Hinata.

Sementara itu

Terlihatlah seorang Naruto sedang merokok sambil terdiam meratapi nasib di depan terasnya dengan wajah galau tingkat tinggi karena hari ini dia harus puas berada dirumah karena banyak problem yang terjadi padanya . Dia hanya di temani oleh seekor burung Kakak-tua peliharaanya .Tapi ternyata kesialan datang lagi menghampirinya .Saat dia sedang cengo gaje dengan sebatang rokok yang terjepit di bibirnya yang pecah karena dehidrasi yang terjadi karena beban pikiran dan keputusasaan. Dia ga sadar kalau burung kakak tua miliknya sedang hinggap diatas kepalanya . Si Burung pertamanya terlihat goyang-goyangin bokongnya dengan tatapan menahan sesuatu sambil berkoar gaje.

"awas-awas burung mau pup (B.A.B)… awas-awas burung sudah tidak tahan"

"Naruto hanya mendengus malas sambil menghisap rokoknya dan membuang asapnya dengan cool sekali.

"alah berisik…"  
"Burung serius…jadi minggir-minggir cepat !"Siul si burung dengan wajah yang sudah dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"Trus masalah buat gue!"Jawab Naruto acuh akhirnya si Burung pun menarik nafas panjang.

"Ya sudah , terserah kau saja …Poof - preeet "Gumam si burung lirih dengan wajah aneh . Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam sampai beberapa saat kemudian si Burung kembali bersiul.

"Enak-enak … sekarang burung sudah lega" Gumam si burung dengan wajah sumringah , Naruto hanya kembali mendengus malas .

"Dasar burung aneh … hhh pergi sana aku sedang malas bicara dengan mu …"

Sejenak si burung menghela nafas lega mengetahui sang majikan Naruto tidak keberatan menjadi tempat penampungan kotorannya. Namun sepertinya sang burung terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan sepertinya si burung lupa kalau Majikannya memiliki tingkat kemudengan yang sangat rentan .

"Ng …sepertinya ada aroma tidak sedap ? Lalu sejak kapan kepala ku basah ya ?"Gumam Naruto sambil menjamah kepalanya perlahan-lahan sampai dia merasakan suatu benda yang terasa sangat Kenyal .

"Wah benda apa ini ? "Naruto pun mengambil sedikit sample benda yang ada di kepalanya , sejenak Naruto menatapnya santai.  
"Wah-wah … Sepertinya benda hijau ini tidak asing …"Gumam Naruto masih lirih , lalu Naruto pun reflek mendekatkan benda itu ke hidungnya yang indah . Sejenak si burung kembali bersiul dengan wajah paniknya .

"Sial , burung dalam bahaya."Gumamnya sambil terbang menjauh dari Naruto . Tapi Naruto tidak peduli , lalu Naruto pun menghirup aroma benda itu .

"Hm , bau?" Gumamnya santai dengan ekspresi kosong .

"Tu-tunggu , Hijau ? Kenyal dan bau ini sepertinya tidak asing ?"Gumam Naruto sekali lagi .

Sejenak hening menyelimuti apartemen Naruto sampai akhirnya .

"ARRGH !" Teriak Naruto sampai membuat kalelawar beterbangan kesegala arah . Naruto pun berlari kekamar mandinya dan mencuci rambutnya dengan air .

"Dasar burung sialan !"Gumam Naruto sambil membilas rambutnya dengan Shampoo lalu dengan segera mengganti pakaiannya.

"Nah , sekarang sudah lebih baik ..."Gumam Naruto santai ,lalu Naruto pun kembali melamun gaje didepan terasnya .Dia hanya terdiam menatap bulan purnama kala itu menatapnya kosong dan datar sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari kalau ada seseorang dengan mobil mewahnya sedang menatapnya lalu dia turun dari mobilnya .

"Hai !"Seru orang itu datar.

Sejenak Naruto menatapnya kosong tanda sedang loading.

"Ng …"

Dengan cepat orang itu pun melangkah maju kedepan Naruto dan hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terbelalak tapi sesaat kemudian ia kembali dengan ekspresi kosongnya.

"Hhh , kau lagi … apa sih yang kau harapkan dariku ? "Tanya Naruto malas , tapi orang itu hanya mengehela nafas panjang lalu memukul kepala Naruto.

"Bhuaaak …"

"heeei ?What are you doing ?"Tanya Naruto karena orang itu memukulnya secara tiba-tiba.

"Itu hukuman karena berani bohong padaku "Jawab orang itu datar.

"Ng ?"

Tapi sepertinya orang itu belum puas dengan cepat dia pun langsung menampar pipi Naruto .

"Plaak"

"Awww ? hei what's wrong ?"

"Dan Itu hukuman karena berani mengabaikan dan mengusir orang seperti ku"

Hening sesaat , sejenak mereka saling bertatapan tajam tapi Naruto langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak,lalu berkata.

"Baik sudah puas ? kalau sudah cepat pergi ,aku ngantuk hoaam!"Seru Naruto malas sambil berbalik meninggalkan orang itu, tapi dengan cepat Hinata menggapai pergelangan tangan Naruto erat .Dan hal itu sukses membuat amarah Naruto memuncak .Naruto pun berbalik lalu berteriak kearahnya.

"Grr kaaau ! apaa maumu sebenarnyaaaa Hinaaaa…hmmmph?"Seru Naruto tapi langsung dipotong Hinata karena dalam sekejap Hinata langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto dan mencium bibirnya lembut dan dalam beberapa detik kemudian Naruto pun tersentak dengan apa yang baru saja Hinata lakukan tapi entah kenapa sedetik kemudian dia menikmati ciuman itu tapi beberapa detik kemudian ia pun sadar kalau ini adalah sebuah kesalahan, dengan cepat Naruto pun mendorong tubuh Hinata dan menatapnya panik.

"Ba-baik Hinata sekarang cepat katakan apa yang kau inginkan apa kau tidak sadar apa yang telah kau lakukan ?a-apa kau sudah gila hah ?"Tanya Naruto tergesa karena panic,malu,senang,kaget,bingung dan canggung berbaur menjadi satu dan menyerang pikirannya.

Hinata tidak merespon dia hanya tersenyum senyuman yang sangat manis dan bermakna lalu berbalik memunggungi Naruto dan berkata.

"apa kau tahu kenapa aku melakukannya ?"

Sejenak Naruto terkesima dengan ekspresi Hinata saat itu ,mulutnya terasa berat untuk ditutup dia hanya menganga menunggu jawaban dari Hinata sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar kalau ada seekor lalat yang masuk ke mulutnya karena jarang gosok gigi(abaikan),sejenak hening menyelimuti hanya desir angin malam yang terdengar dan gesekan daun yang menari karena sapuan sepoy-sepoy angin malam kala itu sampai membuat rambut Hinata melambai indah mengikuti arah angin dibawah sinar bulan Purnama.

Sejenak Hinata merapikan rambutnya dan menoleh serong kearah Naruto lalu berkata …

"Itu karena …aku meyukainu Naruto-kun !"Seru Hinata sembari tersenyum manis bukan maksudku tersenyum manis sekali ke arah Naruto.

"Deg … Deg …Deg"

"Oh tuhan apa yang harus ku lakukan …" Batin Naruto dalam hati .

**To be Continue**

_**Hai Man or Girl kite ketemu lagie nehh , sory ye kalo ceritanya membosankan coz aye lagi bad mood berfantasi trus karena sibouk gue percepat alurnya yang tadinya bisa bikin chapternya banyak biase factor malas menyerang aye , "hehe im so so sorry …"Gumam Author lirih.**_

_**Dan sekedar Info nieh readers mungkin chapter berikutnya adalah klimax cerita abal ini jadi tunggu ya ,gue janji akan buat klimax paling mengharukan .**_

_**Thanks **_

**RnR**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Long time no see , akhirnya gue terusin juga nih cerita … Sorry ya lam cozz w baru-baru ini lagi mau persiapin diri buat UN , dan gue lulus Coyy ! wak'wak'wak …**_

_**Baiklah ga pake lama langsung aja deh nih dia baca ya cerita abal gue Please …**_

Hinata P.O.V

Lima tahun telah berlalu sejak saat itu saat dimana aku mengungkapkan perasaanku kepadanya . Namun sejak saat itu pulalah ia menghilang dari kehidupanku . Aku tidak pernah mengerti penyebab kepergiannya yang tidak beralasan itu , tapi yang ku tahu sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku .

Tapi itu semua masa lalu dan sekarang aku sudah dewasa , bagiku itu semua hanyalah sejarah .

"_**Sunshine"**_

**Disclaimer : Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : Abal asli , ooc DSB**

Pagi cerah dihari sabtu Hinata bangun dari tidurnya yang panjang setelah bekerja selama lima hari di perusahaan Farma Elite tempat dia bekerja sekarang . Sungguh melelahkan , tetapi cukup berguna untuk menghilangkan rasa stress akibat kebosanan seorang diri.

Tak lama kemudian ia pun beranjak dari kasur empuknya dan membuka tirai jendelanya untuk membiarkan sinar mentari pagi masuk ke ruang tidur apartemennya . Lalu setelah itu ia pun keluar menuju teras lantai dua apartemennya dan menghirup udara dalam-dalam .

"Hmm … Segarnya "

Ia memandang kesekitar dimana banyak aktifitas social yang bisa ia lihat dari apartemennya . Ia pun tersenyum dan setelah itu berkata "Hei , ternyata disini tidak terlalu buruk …" Itulah yang ia ucapkan .

Ia berkata seperti itu karena ia sekarang hanya hidup sendirian di apartemen baru yang ia beli dengan dana yang cukup besar .Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tinggal di apartemen kepemilikan Hyuuga yang tersebar dia area Konoha. Hanya saja untuk saat ini ia ingin mencoba mandiri dan hidup selayaknya seseorang yang tidak punya apa-apa . Dan sejauh ini hasilnya tidak buruk .

15 menit kemudian …

Jam telah menunjukan pukul 06.05 Am .

"Hmm , masih pagi , aku mau jogging sambil keliling di daerah sini ahh …hmm mana tau ketemu dengan pria tampan hihihi"

Setelah itu Hinata pun mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju olahraga dan setelah itu memulai olahraga paginya .

Yah dengan bentuk Hinata dewasa yang sekarang tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menarik perhatian kaum Adam muda yang berada di sekitarnya . Baru beberapa menit sudah banyak pria yang menggoda dan mengajaknya kenalan atau tukeran no . Hp . Tapi Hinata menolak semuanya tapi kali ini ia melakukannya dengan cara lebih lembut dan tidak galak seperti dulu lagi .

Sepertinya ia memang sudah banyak berubah .

Sementara itu .

London 8.00 AM .

Disebuah bandara pessawat terbang tampaklah seorang pemuda tampan dengan style mewahnya sedang tertidur di bangku ruang tunggu VIP Customer . Dari cara duduk dan pakaiannya sepertinya pemuda ini adalah seorang konglomerat atau bangsawan .

Namun acara tidurnya terganggu ketika seseorang membangunkannya .

"Maaf Sir , Pesawat menuju Konoha sebentar lagi akan berangkat"

"Ng ? Ohh Ok …"

Setelah itu pemuda itu pun langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pesawatnya dengan wajah berseri-seri entah karena apa .

Back to Hinata …

Tiga puluh menit sudah berlalu dan sepertinya bagi Hinata acara jogging paginya sudah cukup . Setelah beberapa saat Hinata pun beralih menuju sebuah taman yang indah dan ramai oleh pengunjung .

Disana banyak sekali Keluarga yang sedang melakukan aktifitas weekendnnya , mulai dari yang tua hingga anak-anak pun ada . Dan setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Hinata menemukan sebuah lokasi yang tepat untuk beristirahat .Di sebuah bangku dekat pohon yang menghadap kesebuah danau buatan yang indah .

Tempat ini ia pilih karena hanya tempat ini yang paling sepi dibandingkan tempat lainnya yang sudah ramai akan pengunjung . Disini Hinata hanya menemukan beberapa pelukis dan beberapa tukang kebun yang sedang bekerja .

"Hmm , lelahnya …"  
Lalu Hinata pun duduk bersandar sambil memandangi pemandangan kala itu , sampai beberapa saat kemudian ia tidak sengaja mendengarkan suatu perbincangan yang menarik perhatiaannya .

"Hei , kau tahu pelukis asli Jepang yang kini sedang berada di London katanya mau pulang ke Konoha loh !"

"Maksud lo pelukis bermarga Uzhumaki itu ya? "

"Iya … gue denger dia itu masih muda , terus kaya , tampan dan masih jomblo lagi , seandainya dia suka sama gue !"  
"Ahh mimpi loo"  
"Memangnya salah ya , hei kau tahu muzizat itu ada tau ! Wee"  
"Hhh , terserah "  
Dan setelah mendengar basa-basi itu Hinata pun langsung membatin dalam hatinya .

"Uzhumaki ?"

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat tak terasa malam telah tiba , malam ini malam minggu tapi bagai malam jum'at bagi Hinata . Bagaimana tidak , wanita seperti Hinata tidak ada acara pada malam minggu . Padahal dengan bentuknya yang mempesona sudah pasti orang mengira kalau Hinata pasti akan sibuk sekali jika malam minggu tiba .

"Hhh , BT banget sih hari ini ? ngapain ya ?"Gumamnya malas .

Dengan malas Hinata pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar atap apartemennya dan memandangi pemandangan malam kota Tokyo saat itu . Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali jalan-jalan atau shopping selagi libur begini , tetapi hari ini adalah tanggal tua jadi ia tidak punya cukup uang untuk sekedar berbelanja .

Namun sesaat kemudian aktifitasnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah mobil mewah tepat berhenti di sebelah apartemen miliknya .

Dan setelah beberapa saat munculah sesosok pria berambut pirang dari balik pintu mobil memakai kacamata hitam dan jas hitam , dari gaya pakaiaanya ia mirip sekali dengan mafia , namun karena malam dan jarak pandang Hinata cukup jauh ia tidak dapat melihat pria itu dengan jelas .

"Ng ? Siapa pria itu ya , sepertinya ia tidak asing …"

Sesaat Hinata mengcomeback otaknya untuk mengingat seseorang yang mirip dengan pria tersebut .

"Ah , Jangan-jangan Naru …"

"Ah tidak mungkin Hinata , ayolah ia sudah lama menghilang , lupakan – lupakan ! ya lupakan"

Dengan segera Hinata pun masuk ke Apartemennya dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuknya . Namun entah kenapa pria tadi selalu mengganggu pikirannya , ia jadi mengingat Naruto terus .

"Ahh apa-apaan sih ini , baik aku akan memastikannya …"

Sementara itu …

"Sai tolong , kau bawakan barangku juga ya kedalam , aku mau beli makanan dulu , aku sangat lapar nihh"

"Hhh , baik-baik terserah kau sajalah …"

"Hihihi , kau memang baik , ohh ia apa kau mau nitip sesuatu Sai ?"

"Tidak , terima kasih "  
"Baik , kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya !"

Lalu setelah itu Pria pirang itu pun berlalu dengan riangnya menuju sebuah warung yang berada di dekat apartemennya .

"Hhh , Dasar , apa perutnya terbuat dari karet sehingga kerjaanya Cuma makan saja , ada-ada saja "Gumam Sai setelah pria pirang itu sudah tidak terlihat dari pandangannya , setelah itu Sai pun membawa Kedua koper yang berada di bagasi belakang mobilnya dan membawanya masuk ke apartemen barunya itu .

Setelah beberapa saat Sai pun merapikan barang-barangnya sambil memperhatikan apartemen baru miliknya tersebut .

"Dekorasinya cukup bagus , dan disini juga udaranya cukup sejuk , hmm sepertinya aku tidak salah membeli apartemen"  
Namun disaat ia sedang merapikan barang-barang-nya tiba-tiba seseorang datang menekan bel apartemennya .

Sai sebenarnya mengira orang itu adalah pria pirang yang tadi ke warung , tetapi saat ia bilang.

"Masuk saja , pintunya tidak dikunci " orang itu tidak kunjung masuk juga , ia masih saja menekan bel apartemennya .

Akhirnya Sai pun bergegas keluar dan melihat siapa orang yang menekan bel apartemennya .

"Iya , tunggu sebentar …"  
Dan setelah itu Sai pun membuka pintu apartemennya dan melihat sesosok gadis berkacamata tebal dengan rambut berwarna kebiruan . Yap dia adalah Hinata yang sedang menyamar .

"Mmm , Anda siapa ya ?"Tanya Sai dengan bahasa formal .

"Ohh , i-ini saya Hikari tetangga baru anda , kesini untuk mengunjungi anda , ini saya bawa buah-buahan mohon diterima "  
"Wahh , terimaksih Mmm siapa tadi namanya ?"  
"Hinata , ekhh maksud saya Hikari "  
"ng ? Ohh jadi namamu Hinata , ehh maksud saya Hikari nama ku Sai , terima kasih ya Hikari …"  
"Ya sama-sama Sai…"  
Sesaat keduanya terdiam sampai sesaat kemudian Sai terlihat bingung ketika melihat Hikari Alias Hinata Sedang sibuk melihat-lihat kedalam apartemennya seperti sedang mencari sesuatu .

"Mmm , maaf Nona Hikari , apa yang sedang anda lihat ?"  
"Ahh , ini aku hanya takjub dengan dekorasi apartemen ini , hehehe "  
"Ohh , ya sudah apa anda mau mampir dulu kedalam ?"

Sesaat Hinata berpikir , ia sebenarnya merasa kalau ini sudah cukup , namun sepertinya ia masih penasaran dengan pria pirang yang ia lihat barusan .Akhirnya Hinata pun menerima tawaran Sai untuk sejenak mampir kedalam apartemn barunya itu .

"Ini , kami masih baru disini jadi kami hanya punya air putih saja "  
"Ohh , itu tidak apa , terima kasih banyak "  
Hening kembali keduanya sedang sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing .

"Ohh , iya , kalau boleh tahu apa kau hanya tinggal sendiri disini Sai ?"

"Ohh , aku disini Cuma menumpang sementara …"

"Apa ? Jadi kau bukan pemilik apartemen ini "Tanya Hinata terkejut , Sai hanya menggeleng kepalanya sambil menyeruput airnya.

Dan Hal itu membuat Hinata justru semakin penasaran .

"Mmm ,kalau boleh tau pemiliknya mana ya ?"

"Ohh dia sedang ke warung , sebentar lagi juga sampai …"

Dan akhirnya Hinata pun hanya bisa menunggu sampai pemiliknya pulang . Menit per menit pun berlalu , tak terasa ia sudah berada disana selama 45 menit , tetapi sang pemilik tak kunjung datang ditambah lagi pria yang bernama Sai dari tadi kerjaannya Cuma calling-callingan sama kekasihnya , akhirnya Hinata pun terabaikan .

"Hhhh , menyebalkan , apa-apaan dia , tamu di cuekin !"Gerutu Hinata dalam Hati , akhirnya Hinata pun memilih pulang dari pada harus mendengarkan si Sai mer Gombal ria didepannya .

**09.20 PM**

"Hhh , menyebalkan , tadinya mau ketemu sama Si Pirang , ekhh malah ketemu sama Pria aneh "

Gumam Hinata disela-sela perjalanannya.

Namun sesaat kemudian ia dikejutkan oleh tubrukan tidak sengaja dengan seseorang .

"Ahh Ma-maaf …"Gumam Orang yang menabrak Hinata sambil mengambil belanjaannya yang berserakan .

"Ohh iya , aku juga minta maaf "Seru Hinata sambil membantu orang itu mengambil belanjaanya dan juga mengambil kacamatanya yang terjatuh .

Sesaat kemudian keduanya pun berdiri dan Hinata dengan segera mengembalikan barang belanjaan orang yang ia tabrak .

"Ini , barang-barangmu kan ,"

"terima kasih ya … "

Sesaat kemudian barulah mata mereka saling memandang satu sama lain dan alhasil kedua mata mereka pun membulat .  
"Na-Naruto ?"

"Kau ? Hinata ?"

Angin pun berhembus dengan kencangnya , daun kering berguguran . Dan mereka hanya terdiam tak bisa bicara entah karena apa . Sampai sesaat kemudian tanpa terasa air mata mulai jatuh perlahan menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata .

"Hi-Hinata …"  
"Kau , kenapa kau muncul dalam hidupku lagi hiks …"Potong Hinata diiringi tangisannya .Namun tak ada jawaban dari Naruto , ia hanya diam tanpa kata dengan wajah yang mulai memucat karena merasa bersalah .

"A-aku …"

"Aku apa ? Pernahkah kau memikirkan perasaanku Naruto , apa kau tahu betapa kesepiannya aku selama ini ?"Potong Hinata lagi .

"Aku tahu , tapi ini sungguh karena aku ingin …"

"Ingin apa ? Ingin menjauhikukan , kau tahu kau itu sangat egois Naruto !"

"…"

"Kau , Kau memang Kuning Baka , kau menyebalkan Hikss …" Dan Hinata pun pergi disela-sela tangisannya meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi . Semua ini bagai musibah bagi Naruto .

"Hinata … maaf , aku memang bodoh " Gumam Naruto lirih sangkin lirihnya bahkan Naruto sendiri tidak mendengar ucapannya , itu spontan keluar dari mulutnya .

Setelah itu Naruto pun pulang kerumah dengan lunglainya . Setelah sampai Sai langsung terheran-heran dengan keadaan kawannya tersebut , padahal beberapa jam yang lalu Naruto kelihatan sangat riang sekali .

"Woi , ngapa lu ? Mewek aja ?"Tanya Sai namun Naruto masih saja diam tanpa kata .

"Woi ?"

"Apaan sih , berisik lo !"Seru Naruto sinis , sepertinya emosinya kini sedang tidak baik .

"Hhh , ayolah kalau ada masalah bilang aja kali , ga usah ditutup-tutupin , begini-gini gue cukup baik buat jadi tempat curhat "Terang Sai mencoba menenangkan Naruto .

"Sudah lah ini bukan urusan mu !"Seru Naruto datar , mendengar itu Sai pun langsung menghela nafas panjang dan kembali merapikan barang-barangnya .

"Hhh , ini lah kekuranganmu Naruto !"Gumam Sai santai .

"Kau itu tidak terbuka , kau selalu menutupi perasaanmu , kau itu tidak jujur Naruto !"Terang Sai menambahkan dan tenpa diketahui Sai ternyata ucapannya terus terngiyang-ngiyang dikepala Naruto .

"Tidak jujur ? Aku , benarkah !"Batin Naruto .

"Seandainya Kau bisa lebih berani untuk mengekspresikan perasaanmu , hhh tapi yasudahlah itu sih terserah kau saja "

Mendengar itu Naruto pun kembali membatin "Benarkah aku seperti itu Kami-sama ?"

Dan beberapa saat kemudian tiba-tiba munculah cengiran lebar alanya .

"Kau benar Sai , kau sangat benar !"Serunya tiba-tiba , mendengar kalimat itu Sai hanya cengo karena bingung dengan perubahan sikap Naruto .

"Ng ?"

Tapi Naruto tidak peduli , secepat kilat ia langsung berlari keluar apartemen meninggalkan Sai yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya seperti orang gila saja .

"Kenapa sih dia , aneh sekali ?"Gumam Sai disela-sela kegiatannya .

Sementara itu …

"Naruto bodoh , dia sungguh Bodoh , egois , menyebalkan , pokoknya aku benci dia …hiks-hiks"Eluh Hinata sambil memeluk bantal gulingnya erat .

"A-aku harus melupakannya , ya aku harus …" belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kata-katanya , tiba-tiba terdengarlah teriakan keras dari depan halaman Apartemennya .

"Hinaaataaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Sejenak Hinata terdiam ketika ada seseorang berteriak sekeras itu memanggil namanya .

"Hinaaaataaaaaa keluar kau !"

Mendengar teriakan itu Hinata pun akhirnya mengintip lewat jendela untuk melihat orang gila yang meneriaki namanya . Dan saat itulah mata Hinata membulat .

"Na-Naruto ?"

Sesaat ia ingin keluar untuk menemui Naruto agar tidak berteriak-teriak seperti itu , tapi mengingat perbuatan Naruto selama ini akhirnya ia membatalkan keinginan itu dan lebih memilih mengurung diri dikamarnya dan menutupi telinganya dengan head-shet telepon genggamnya .

"Apa-apaan sih dia dasar bodoh …"Gumam Hinata sambil melihat keatap-atap rumahnya .

"Hhh , aku tidak boleh gundah , ya aku harus melupakannya untuk selamanya "Batin Hinata sambil ia menutup matanya perlahan bersiap untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya .

Dan sementara Hinata tertidur Naruto masih saja teriak-teriak gaje , walaupun beberapa piring dan panci sudah melayang mengenai dirinya .

Tapi pada akhirnya ia pun berhenti berteriak karena suaranya mulai kering dan serak akibat kelelahan .

"Hinata kumohon keluarlah …"Gumam Naruto lirih .

**03.00 Am .**

Pagi-pagi subuh kota konoha sudah kembali diguyur oleh Hujan yang cukup deras ditambah angin yang menusuk membuat uadara semakin dingin saja , hal itu membuat Hinata terbangun dari tidurnya karena dingin dan ingin menyalakan penghangat kamarnya .

"Aduh dingin sekali sihh …"

Setelah menyalakan penghangat ruangannya ia pun kembali tidur namun entah kenapa ia malah tidak bisa tidur lagi . Entah kenapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres , ia merasa khawatir .

"Oh iya si Baka itu apa masih diluar ya ?"Batin Hinata .

"Ahh tidak mungkin , pasti dia sudah pulang , mana mungkin dengan cuaca seperti ini dia masih diluar , suaranya pun tidak ada lagi , ya itu tidak mungkin "  
Hinata pun akhirnya mengenyahkan pikiran itu dan bersiap untuk tidur kembali . Lima belas menit memejamkan mata tapi Hinata tak kunjung tidur ia merasa ia wajib keluar untuk melihat apakah Naruto ada disana atau tidak .

Dan dengan secepat kilat Hinata pun akhirnya berlari kebawah dan segera membuka pintu rumahnya . Dan saat itulah ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat .

Naruto , ia melihat Naruto lepek dan meringkuk kedinginan disebuah bangku tepat didepan rumahnya . Melihat Hinata akhirnya keluar juga dari apartemennya membuat Naruto sedikit lega mengetahui kalau Hinata masih khawatir kepadanya .

Naruto pun tersenyum dengan bibirnya yang membiru karena kedinginan .  
"hzzz , Terima kasih Hinata , akhirnya kau keluar juga , hihihi"Seru Naruto ceria .

"Naruto , kau …"

Perlahan airmata kembali membasahi pipi dari Hinata .

"Kenapa kau menangis ?"Tanya Naruto santai disertai dengan senyumannya yang tak kunjung hilang juga .

"Kenapa-Kenapa kau melakukan ini , apa kau sudah gila , jam berapa ini …?"

"Kenapa , apa kau belum mengerti juga …"

Hinata tidak menjawab ia hanya menunggu kelanjutan dari perkataan Naruto .

"Itu Karena aku mencintai mu … Hinata …"Seru Naruto dengan cengiran lebarnya , dan hal itu sudah cukup menghancurkan dan melumatkan segala kebencian Hinata pada Naruto . Tanpa basa basi Hinata pun langsung berlari menuju Naruto dan langsung mendekap memeluk Naruto erat mengabaikan hujan yang juga mulai membasahi dirinya .

"Hei apa yang kau lakukan , apa kau tidak kedinginan ?"Tanya Naruto sambil membalas pelukan dari Hinata .

"Diam aku tidak peduli …"

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua pun saling mendekap dibawah guyuran Hujan lebat , melepas rasa bahagia serta kerinduan mereka yang sudah lama mereka pendam .

Mentari pagi pun muncul dari ufuk timur dan disebuah pantai yang sepi terlihatlah dua orang manusia sedang berduaan menikmati pemandangan di sebuah tebing pantai . Tunggu dulu sepertinya mereka tidak asing , yap mereka adalah naruto dan Hinata .

"_Aku mencintai mu Hinata …"_

"Aku tidak …"

"_Apaaa ?"_

"Aku tidak bisa Hidup tanpamu Naruto-kun …hihihi"

"_Hei sejak kapan kau jadi Humoris seperti ini ?"_  
"Kenapa emank Ga Boleh Ya ?"

"_Hahaha , kau ini masih saja galak seperti dulu …"_

"Hmm , kau juga , kau masih sangat manis seperti dulu …"

Hening kembali …

"Naruto…"

"_Yap …"_

"Kau tahu , entah kenapa ketika melihat mentari pagi aku selalu mengingat dirimu …"

"_Loh … Kenapa_ "

"Karena mentari itu hangat , segar , dan mempesona layaknya dirimu "

"_Hmm …"_

"_Kau juga , jika melihat bulan entah kenapa aku jadi selalu memikirkanmu …"_

"Kok bisa ?"

"_Karena Bulan itu cantik ,tenang dan sangat menyejukan seperti dirimu yang selalu menenangkan hatiku …"_

"Hmm kau bisa saja …"

Dan akhirnya mereka pun saling mendekap tubuh mereka , menjalin cinta mereka sepenih hati hingga Ajal memisahkan mereka , menuju hari baru dimana Mentari pagi menjadi saksi awal cinta mereka , Cinta seorang begundal yang kini sudah menjadi seorang Seniman Luar biasa yakni Uzhumaki Naruto dan seorang wanita tempramen yang kini adalah wanita anggun yang baik Hati Hyuuga Hinata .

Awal bagi cinta mereka dan akhir dari cerita ini.

**The **–** End**

_**Oke sepertinya samapai sene aja ceritanya , ohh masih ada denk nanti gue mau bikin epilognya sedikit … selow .**_

_**Terima kasih ya mau baca fic ini semoga dapat sedikit menghibur readers , dan satu lagi mohon maaf jika ED-nya ga sesuai harapan readers .**_

_**Sayonara …^_^**_


End file.
